mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
FatTony
|image = File:Fattony.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = FT |joindate = October 2011 |firstmafia = The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes |alias = - |wikiname = FatTony |merits = Player, MVP, Co-host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = Rock & Roll Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes (Era 7) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since October 2011 * Prefers playing as ?? * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Awards *MVP Awards (11 won) *#'MVP' of Al Pacino Mafia *#'MVP' of Anti-Theme Mafia *#'MVP' of Drag me to Hell Mafia *#'MVP' of Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia *#'MVP' of Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 *#'MVP' of Princess Ida Mafia *#'MVP' of Mafia:The Musical! *#'MVP' of Glitch Mafia IV *#'MVP' of X-mas Gifts Mafia *#'MVP' of Yoshi Island Mafia *#'MVP' of Fast Food Wars 3 *Brandos (6 Nominations / 3 Wins) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2011, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2012, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2012, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2013, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2013, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Rock & Roll Mafia (with Aura) Mafia Record Overall 34-51 Goodie 20-15 *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Killed N1 *#Angels and Demons - Won - Killed N3 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Killed N2 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Survived (MVP) *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Won - Survived *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - Survived *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Killed N4 - MVP *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Killed at end *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Survived *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Survived *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Killed N2 *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Lynched D4 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed N1 *#Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - Won - Killed N2 *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed at end *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Killed N2 *#Princess Ida Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Killed N4 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Survived *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 - MVP *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Survived *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Survived - MVP *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Killed N1 Baddie 5-17 *Era 7.1 MM *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Lost - Killed N3 *#Halloween Mafia III - Lost - Died N2 *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N4 *#Foodie Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 *#UMM 5.1 - Won - Killed N3 *#Disgaea II Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Disney Movie Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Social Network Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Won - Survived, MVP *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Lolcats the 2th - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Monk Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Code Geass Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Persona 4 Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 - Won - Lynched D2 Indy 4-7 *Era 7.1 MM *#Al Pacino Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 (MVP) *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia X - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 8.1 MM *#Propaganda Mafia - Won - Left the game in N4 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Pokemon Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Won N7 and left the game *Era 9.1 MM *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Lost - Killed D2 *#Meme Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 10.1 MM *#Spring Break Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 Other Faction 5-12 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N2 *#Sin City - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived *#Game of Detectives - Won - Survived *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Won - Killed N3 *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Killed N8 *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Killed N5 *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 & D3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - won and left the game on N4 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N4 *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - Won - Survived __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 7